The Rebel's Teacher
by Sky Heavens
Summary: Tk Takaishi is the son of two of the richest people in the world. He has it all the looks, the fame and the money, but still he had rebelled to his family. And here comes Kari Kamiya, a new teacher. Her family is also powerful.ahh just read the sum inside
1. Info

The Rebel's Teacher Info…

**Summary **

Tk Takaishi is the son of two of the richest people in the world. He is the second son of Nancy Takaishi and Hiroaki Ishida also the younger brother of the lead singer of the most popular band not only in Japan but also all over the world. He has it all the looks, the fame and the money, but still he had rebelled to them. And here comes Kari Kamiya, y/o teacher. Kari has 200+ IQ. Her family is also powerful. Can you take this? Well here it is Tk is Kari's student and also her . How can they hide it to the class? Will they for each other? Will they or wont they?

**Year **– at the present

**Ages**

Kari –

Tk – 18

Davis – 18

Yolie – 19

Ken -19

Cody – 16

Matt – 21

Tai –

Sora – 21

Mimi – 21

Joe – 22

Izzy – 21

School

Odaiba High

**Location**

Odaiba

**Digimon**

No digimons in this Fic.

**Human**

The human characters exist on this story.

**Note**

Don't complain at their ages, just wait and find out those things you're asking for. Hehehe, I changed some of their ages, hehehe don't complain just wait and see. All of those is be soon revealed.


	2. First Meeting, Disaster!

Chapter 1

First Meeting, Disaster!

April 5, 2007

Note: Some of the character's appearance was changed.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Tk Pov…

Love, what is love to me? Want me to tell you? To me it's just a four letter word which is read as **_LOVE_**. My friends told me that love is a precious thing, but I don't believe them. Well if my father really _loves_ my mother then I will still be an Ishida and not a Takaishi. If that love really exists then they wouldn't divorce! If it isn't a fantasy then divorce wouldn't be made at all! Love is just an excuse, an imagination, a lie…

I hate them! I hate them all! My dad, mom, Matt, that paper which they signed as a proof of their divorce, and I damn hate my self!

"Tk..." I heard someone called.

"Tk..." I heard it again.

"TK!!!!"

3rd Pov…

A boy with spiky brown hair, with a pair of goggles above them shouted directly at the blonde's right ear that was eyes closed- clearly sleeping.

"TK!!!" he shouted once again, but this time, the blonde's eyes shot open the rubbed his right ear.

"Hell you Davis, what is it now?" he asked, quite irritated.

"Nothing man, its just the class will start at five minutes" he explained.

"So what?" he asked frankly.

"So what? Hell man, stop acting like a rebel or something!"

"But I am a rebel, I am damn rebelling, and when did you start liking to go to class?" he asked to change the topic.

"Liking to go to class? I _love_ going to class…" he hissed.

"Geez, fk you man…just tell me the truth" Tk demanded.

"It's the truth dude, you do not believe me? Gosh it hurts" Davis said while hitting his chest, pretending he got hurt.

"Fk it man, stop that, it irritates me" he rolled his azure eyes.

From outside, foot steps were heard-running, someone is running from afar. It gets louder and louder as a sign that the person running is getting closer.

"Hell you, spill it out Davis Motomiya! Tell the damn now." Tk again ordered to tell him.

"No reason, I…I just like to go to school this time. No special reasons like a new beautiful young teacher will be our homeroom teacher or something like that!" Davis explained and laughed nervously.

"Really?" he asked. Tk want to ask Davis more to humiliate his friend, but it was interrupted.

The door swung open revealing a guy with a blue messy hair. He breathed deeply as possible. Then he said between his breaths "I got… news, good… news… exactly."

"What news Haru?" a girl with black shiny hair asked in excitement.

"Teacher…we've got a ne-" he was stopped by a desperate Davis.

Covering his classmate's mouth, he whispered. "Hell you, shut up"

"So that's it, so that is the reason why Davis Motomiya wants to go to school everyday now eh? Well you haven't saw her yet, what if, she's maybe young but she looks like an _old hag_!" he laughed, then continued. "And her _hair is like Einstein's_ then she's _fat and short!_ God that is really beautiful, I could even kiss her!" he laughed again

"Wow, you got a really good imagination." Someone said- a girl. From Haru's back, was a young lady. "Excuse me, but I need to pass thru to you so that I could come in" she said nicely.

Haru took a side to let her pass. She walked gracefully with poise. "Well thank you Mr. Takaishi for the description, but do I really look like that? I tried my best to look nice today, for you-my dear students."

"My…dear…students? Wait don't tell us that you are the new teacher here!" Davis startled.

"Yes I am. Why? Am I too old to be your teacher?"

"No, in fact you look too young to be our teacher" Davis said bashfully. The new teacher is _young_; she has a 12 inch length hair which is brown and _straight._ She's _slim_, she got _curves_. And lastly she's short…well shorter than Tk, I guess (hehehe) one thing more, she is an…

_Angel…_

No wait, she's an…

_Angel…_

She's…

An _angel..._

Ok if that is what you want then so be it. The new teacher looks like an angel, a very pretty one.

"So Mr. Takaishi, do I look like an old hag?" she again asked.

The blond grinned. "Why would I answer you if I don't know the hell you're name? What a stupid girl, introduce you your self first!"

"Wow, you have quite an attitude there! But ok, I'll do it" she inhaled deep then exhaled slowly. She took a chalk then wrote a couple of words legibly.

**Kari Kamiya**

"Kari Kamiya?" he laughed out loud. "Ha! What an awful name"

She put the chalk down and looked at her rebel student. The young and pretty new teacher sighed "well I have nothing to do with it. And besides, yours is awful too, Mr. Tk Takaishi, if I have not mistaken."

The rebel arched an eyebrow "and how do you know that I am TK Takaishi? Are you a witch or something?" he asked in curiosity.

A grin played at her face, and she said "well haven't you noticed that I called you by your last name when I entered…wait you haven't right? You just only noticed it until now; until I said your full name." she chuckled "but no, I'm not a witch…well I wish I am, because I'll use it to discipline you. My so-called rebel student, have you ever heard of the words pictures and memorization? Well based on your action, you have not, right?" she asked devilishly.

That's enough, blood rushed over his head. The look of his face? Tiger look (hehehe) he glared, if glaring can kill then the new teacher is died by now. "Ha! You wish! Look, you're lucky you're a girl, if not I would…" he stopped at those words, not attempting to continue but still glaring at her.

The rebel sighed and moved briskly to the exit, ignoring the look of his classmates and teacher.

She could have been safe from his anger if she just let it pass but still, she didn't "Are you running from the conversation, Mr. Takaishi?" she grinned evilly.

He averted and looked at her with great anger. All of this anger has exploded. "Look, you are just new here! You don't know how those former teachers of mine had experienced when they started to mess up with me!" he said with utter displeasure. Then the same boy continued "you'll be in hell now Ms. Kamiya!" before he could say anything again, Davis and the others managed to stop him.

"Dude, stop it! Remember what the principal said, you'll be expelled if another teacher quits because of you!" Davis said while holding his companion's body, stopping the rebel's future savage proceedings.

"No! Let me go! I'll teach this woman a lesson!" he thought that that was enough, he grinned, thinking that his new teacher will shout at him and tell him to go to the office right away. But he was totally wrong.

She just sighed deeply. Her face has no trace of irritation. She just smiled sweetly at the rebel blond. "Enough of this just sit on your respective seats and I'll start the lesson now" she ordered in a nice way.

His fury again rose along with his curiosity. "Why? Aren't you supposed to be mad at me? Why…"

She didn't answer him first; instead she took the eraser and erased her name, which is written on the black board. Noticing that the whole class is waiting her answer, she sighed, then turned her view over the blond. "woman cannot marry woman, man can't marry man, in a flash light, same charge can't produce light, same poles repels, the ho-" she stopped noticing that her students cant understand a thing of what she's saying, she just managed to go direct to the point. "If we are both angry at the same time, then suddenly explode to each…what do you think will happen? Of course trouble. So I decided to just absorb your anger for now."

He grabbed her by the collar and glared daggers at his own new teacher. He was so close at her; she could even taste his breath. He again glared at her with his piercing azure eyes. The new teacher thought that the rebel's eyes were 'captivating' she was even envious with his blond hair! With so much curiosity, she gently moved his hand to his hair until she could even touch it, and she gently stroked it, as she thought, it was soft. (Now look, she got more jealous)

With her actions, he was kinda pissed off. "Cut it off" Tk retorted.

"Uhhh, sorry, it's just that, your hair, it's kinda soft." With this, he suffered with a hue of red-embarrassment. Then the boy released her and averted, without looking nor saying anything, he just vanished at her sight.

Kari just fixed her collar as if noting had happened. Davis approached her and apologized. "Ms. Kamiya, I'm sorry for his actions its just, he, he's…bah…" he murmured the last part of it so no one could hear him. He looked at her,-quite embarrassed. But then again, she just smiled.

Then the bell rang…

She arranged her things preparing to leave until she remembered something. "Oh, Mr. Motomiya, could I speak with you during your lunch break? Just stop by at my table at the faculty." She said then approached her way out.

Same day after classes

'That stupid teacher! Who does she think she is? She pisses me off, she's so devious! And also ferocious (? Do u guys agree?)" He cursed her, with every minute of his life. (well actually every minute he have now, Hehe hehehe) then the boy just closed his eyes, believing that if he closed it, everything will be fine, that everything will comeback soon to normal.

He could hear the birds singing, the wind blowing and the footsteps coming…wait? Footsteps? Coming? With that question, he shot his eyes open and saw an image of a girl sitting beside him- hugging her knees, looking at the blue sky. She didn't even notice that he is staring at her; she just continuously stared at the sky-quite amazed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with an eerie voice.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find hard to trust not only me _

_But every one around me_

_Because of you I am afraid…_

Kari sang, well should I even call it 'sang'? She I quite out of sync actually… (Hehehe)

Tk chuckled. "Hahaha…that was awful" he taunted. But instead of yelling, she just looked at him, she moved close, closer as can be…

With Tk, he was taken aback with his new teacher's actions. Having a new young and pretty teacher and also having that position was shocking and embarrassing.

His face became red, redder and redder. 'I have to do something' he thought. "So, are you here because you are going to tell me that I am now expelled? And…and…you also want to see what will I look, and maybe I'll beg to you to accept me again? Well sorry, I don't care if I got expelled, I don't even want to go to school"

The teacher stopped leaning forward and said with a serious face. "You know, your eyes are quite captivating. I like them so much, I have seen so many blue eyes but yours are different, inside, it seems that something is missing and also, it wants to search for it." She said looking strait at his eyes.

This made the blond feel awkward and unfocused his sight from hers.

"I'm sure, if it found what it's looking for, then your eyes will be more captivating than ever" she giggled. She moved her self back at her normal position. She sighed deeply and said "Mr. Motomiya told me about your family problems and…"

"Damn that big mouth of his!"

"No, please, don't blame him, I told him that I'll fail him in math if he is unwilling to tell me. Look I'm the one to be blamed, and I'm sorry, he also told me that you don't believe in love, why?"

He didn't said a thing, he didn't shout or even to complain, he just kept quiet reluctant to tell its causes.

She sighed in defeat. "fine if that's the game then so be it" she paused then smiled "be at class tomorrow, before you ask, I came here just to ask you, not to tell you that you're expelled already. Well I'll see you tomorrow!" with her last words, she saw him fell unconscious. "Oh my god, Mr. Takaishi, are you alright? Answer me!" she sat by his side and shook his body.

TK pov…

I opened my eyes, it was already evening, and it seems that my body shuts down from fatigue. Lack of sleep is also the possible reason…wait do I have a pillow right here? I sat and looked around, I saw her again, and her lap is the one I used as the pillow. My teacher, her eyes were closed, why is she still here?

She slowly opened her eyes, maybe sensing that I am already awake. Her sluggish eyes were replaced by an ominous one.

"God, are you alright?" she asked, not realizing that she is already hugging me.

"Uh, it was…just fatigue" I stammered, still shocked with the fact that she is still here and still with the fact the she is hugging me.

"Never to scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry, but why are you still here?"

She released him and said "you got me worried"

"You should have left me here, I'll be fine"

"I haven't thought of it, well, I was too worried to do anything, even to think…hehehe"

3rd pov…

She flipped her hair back and stood up, preparing to leave. But then again, she was stopped realizing that something is stopping her, (and did I wrote 'something'? well erase that because…) someone is stopping her, it was Tk, and he is holding her wrist. She turned and gave him a questioning look.

He didn't looked at her, he is just looking at his shoes and finally said "It's kinda dark already, I'll escort you home…if you just don't mind" her reply was just only to nod.

They walked far from each other, as if they don't know each other, then again, silence conquered them. No one said a word until Kari did.

"The song which I sang earlier was for you, it really does suits you"

"Sorry oldie, but I think it doesn't suit me, it's slow, I'm a rebel remember, I love rock!" she pouted

"Believe me; it does really, just try to listen to it." She stopped in front of a bungalow and averted. "Well here we are, see you tomorrow"

He turned without saying goodbye. He was so far from her, he continued walking until he heard her shout "you're not a rebel as you thought so" with that he disappeared at her sight. (Well according to her)

"Oh god, Taichi will be mad at me, and whose house is this?" she asked her self and then moved to the other street, and found a mansion.

Tk saw this, and then…

End of Chapter!

Well, sorry for the grammar and LOL hehehe no flames eh…well see you next time around, next week, I'll update the last of the 'If I am Him'.

So….LOL….hehehehehehehehehhhehehehehehe

Bye, I'm now signing off.


	3. This Couldn’t Be Happening!

The Rebel's Teacher

Well, I have to thank those who reviewed. I was kinda sad coz they are only few… but don't worry, I'll not stop it, I'll try to continue it for their and your sake… well here it is…

Oh, wait I forgot something… the disclaimer…oh well, I don't own any thing even this computer! Hehehe just the story is the thing I owned.

Note: Kari is a full time Mathematics teacher and a part time English Teacher (substitute)….

Chapter 2

This Couldn't Be Happening!

The next day…

3rd person pov…

The young bellicose teacher, approaching to class, sighed deeply. There was no trace on her face that she was in a hurry even though her class will start in just five minutes. She was on the verge of the corridor, in front of the door, then again she sighed so deep, the next thing happened was, she was in the front of her students, who were so busy chatting.

She was in front of them, while with her; she was starring to the space, looking at no one in particular. That made the students stop what they were doing a while go and gave her a quizzical look.

"Hey teach, hello Ms. Kamiya! Hi… is any one there?" someone asked, it was Davis who asked and also the one who waves his hand in front of her face.

She gasped in surprise and focused her sight to the boy before her and snapped his consciousness back at her self. "Uh, sorry about that, I was just kinda…thinking of something. Hehehe well lets get on the lesson." He grabbed her lesson plan and flipped its pages. 'What will I do now?' she thought. "Ok class, turn to page 77"

Tk pov…

'Stupid. Remind me again why I am here. Oh yeah I remember! Davis dragged me out of my house and put me here. If he didn't came and get me, I should be sitting on the sofa, watching movies or going to Hawaii or Boracay to see its blue ocean. But instead, I am here, sitting on this hard chair and listening to that old hag, who was lecturing about formulas'.

'I, then accidentally looked at her. She was writing so many numbers which is accompanied by some letters. To have a sight of her reminds me of what happened last night.'

Flashback…

(All had been said by Kari)

"_Mr. Motomiya told me about your family problems and…"_

"_No, please, don't blame him, I told him that I'll fail him in math if he is unwilling to tell me. Look I'm the one to be blamed, and I'm sorry, he also told me that you don't believe in love, why?"_

"_Never to scare me like that again!"_

"_You got me worried"_

"_I haven't thought of it, well, I was too worried to do anything, even to think…hehehe"_

"_You're not a rebel as you thought so"_

End of Flashback…

'Damn it! This old hag gives me a head ache! But where did she go last night? She didn't go straight to that bungalow.' I sighed.

Lunch time…

3rd person Pov…

"Hey Tk, what are thinking? It's not normal to you to think." Davis said well…he insulted (I think).

"Nothing man, just stop asking me with those fg questions" he hissed.

"What? I'm just asking man, look at you now; you are acting that you will get married with a gay tomorrow." Davis closed his mouth to stop his laughter.

"Fk you!" Tk retorted. Then in return, Davis laughed loud. Tk closed his eyes remembering his mother, remembering their feud last night.

Tk pov…

Flashback…

I opened the house's main door to get inside. I was used to see the maids approaching to me but this time, it was different. My mother was there, Natsuko Takaishi. She was sitting on the sofa, watching my every move. But still I don't care; I continued my walk, not bothering to look or even to greet her. I continued to walk until she called me.

"Tk" she started. I looked at her in response. "You are already married." That caught me off guard.

"What? How? When? To whom?" I asked.

"I knew it; I predicted that you will ask me those questions. That is why I will send you to our family lawyer tomorrow."

"Lawyer? Why him? Not you? Why can't you tell me the reason behind this? Why?"

"I have no time for these things, just ask him if you want to know the reasons and everything about the girl" she said.

I started to walk slowly; same time of taking all of it in, but again she called my name.

"Tk…where is your car?" she asked.

Oh st! I forgot! "I…I sold it"

"You sold it? How come?"

"It's none of your business" I said with a horrid attitude.

"None of my business? I gave it to you…I had gave you everything you needed-the money, the car, the education, everything! Just for you, for you to be happy!" she yelled. Saying all of it, all she did for me, she yelled to my face.

"Everything? You gave me…everything? No mom, you took away everything, you took father and matt away from me, you took your old self away from me, you took her…Natsuko Ishida- my loving mother, you even took the freedom for me to choose who I want to marry! All I want is your attention and not the material thing which you were giving me! See? All I want is your damn ATTENTION and not those FG THIN-" she slapped me causing me to stop my rude proceedings.

She just looked at me with her sad eyes, her eyes- they were like mine…but now, tears were falling from it. My mother was crying. I just held my face, rubbing the part where she slapped me. I looked at her with great anger. Then I left her without saying a word.

End of Flashback…

"Hey Tk, lunch is over, move you're as away from the way, geez what is wrong with you people?" Davis asked as he grabbed my left-over.

"Damn you, give it back!" I said while dashing to catch my food.

3d person pov…

End of Classes…

"Damn that Davis, first he said to that old hag about my problems then he snatched my food!" he cursed. "Where will I meet that lawyer again? Oh yeah I remember! At the fourth avenue café…but where is it?" he looked at the different signs and boards of the stores until he saw it, he saw the 'fourth avenue café' "ok… where is he?"

Tk pov…

After 30 minutes…

Eman, my family lawyer led me to a place where only two people can live. That place have two rooms, a small kitchen, medium sized living room and a small balcony, those two rooms are small compared to my room. Fk, wait, it was a great mistake… there is only one room. One bedroom and the other room was a bathroom. Maybe it was one-man house, two people can't live in it, and it's too small. Oh well, I'm here, approaching in. I saw many boxes, were those mine? Eman said a while ago that I will be moving here. Damn it, I'm becoming so curious about it…

I slowly took each step to approach them; I sat next to one of it. I then gently took the lid off… and want me to tell you what I saw? Well…it was…

"Panty?" I held one of it and stretched its garter wide. It says 'love me now' on it, it was colored pink. Using my other hand I searched its partner. "Bra?' I pulled it up slowly, those were really identical. "Small, cup A? Geez…"

"Sorry Mr. Takaishi, but I presume that those belong to your wife…" I opened my mouth to react but I was halted by a very familiar voice…

"What are you doing to my underwear?" she screeched.

I hurriedly freed them and turned red. "Nothing, wait… what are you doing old hag?"

"Old hag? Huh, don't try to piss me off pervert! I'm really not in the mood right now."

"What ever old hag, but what are you doing here?" with that I stood up then slowly looked at her face to face.

"I need to discuss something to someone."

"Wait, don't tell me that you are my wife, I'll do protest if you are, old hag!"

"You are my husband? Why of all the people, why you? This couldn't be happening! And don't call me old hag, pervert!"

"Why? You are my teacher, you're old, according to my calculations... 25 to 27 is the age to graduate from education, old hag and this is happening"

"Look, your calculations are wrong. I must be your teacher, but who told you that I am at twenty's…I'm just 18."

"18? You can't fool me! Ha! Are you telling me that you're a genius?" I mocked.

"What if I tell you that I am?" she retorted

"Genius? Yeah right then, 98 multiplied by pi divided by 45 plus 75 minus 45 divided by 37…what is the answer?"

"80.625474451601555725324651596259" she answered with confidence.

"Hey Eman, is she correct?" I whispered.

"I don't know I'm a lawyer not a calculator" he said while scratching his nape.

"Ha! Of course you can answer that, you're a math teacher!"

"Enough of this, tell me, are you the son of Natsuko Takaishi and Hiroaki Ishida?" 

"Ha! Hello? Of course I am… haven't you noticed that I am Tk Takaishi?"

"I'm sorry for having manners! I thought I'll be meeting a guy named Takeru Ishida"

"That _was_ me…" I said…well actually, I whispered…

"Was? What do you mean by was?"

"Don't ask any more" I retorted. I was kinda irritated with her sudden and offensive questions.

"I'm just asking!" she yelled.

"Wait! What happened to your 'woman can't marry woman, man can't marry man, same poles repel' things. You are… I think, angry now…what happened to your 'absorbing anger' things?"

"Shut it up! I am not in the mood; oh I remembered now why instead of an Ishida, a Takaishi is now before my face. They…"

"Divorced, yes they divorced" I said then I unfocused my gaze at her to the woman behind her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you" she apologized.

"Who is she?" I asked in curiosity. She then averted to look at her back and saw a woman in black.

"Oh, she is Ms. Ginacel Espino, my family lawyer, and I presume that he is your family lawyer?" she asked.

"Yes, wait what was your name again?" I asked pulling him from behind.

"How many times I have to tell you that I am Emanuel Chua, your family lawyer." He said to me…but well it's like he introduced himself to them while telling me…oh well… who the hell cares!

"Please to meet you Mr. Chua, sorry for his rudeness"

"It's alright… I was kinda used to this hehehe" he laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry I intrude to your conversation to your husband and his lawyer but I need to explain why you both are here and how you two became husband and wife." Ginacel said.

"Before that, care to explain me how is this old hag became a teacher, she is saying that she is only 18, I think she's a liar!" I scorned.

"It's the truth, she's 18… she graduated from high school when she was 13, and then she also graduated at education when she was 16. She can even teach at the age of 16 but she can't, she's under age…so that is why she needs to wait for two years in able to teach." Her lawyer explained while typing at her laptop.

"But that was ridiculou-" Eman cut me off in the middle of my sentence.

"Sorry Mr. Takaishi, but your mother and father knew it already, if she will be your wife, then you will be at the good hands"

"Ok, I will not react until this thing is finished, but be ready for my wild comments after." I cautioned.

That old hag…wait, she said she's 18, well its not suited to call her 'old hag' well then I'll call her…

"Hey, **_'love me now'_** why don't you ask them how the two of us got married with out our concerns." I smirked and stressed the words love me now.

She looked at me with a quizzical stare. "Love me now? Where that thing come from?"

I kneeled next to the box and dug for the panty I got earlier. I searched until I saw it. I pulled it up until it is visible to them. "Well, I can't call you old hag now, so I'll call you love me now from now on." I chuckled then released it again.

I noticed that she was embarrassed to what I did, so I just zipper my mouth and then sat down to the nearest sofa.

"Back to the business, why are we now married, I just remembered, there no ceremonies or documents which I agreed on. But why are we here…I mean why are we…"

"Married? Well there were no ceremonies, you are right, but you did sign a paper which proves this marriage."

"Paper? What paper? I didn't sign anything without my knowledge!"

"That's it; you signed the paper without your knowledge" Ginacel said showing the paper.

"How?" she asked.

"Well it happened last month when you were drunk…your father told me to get your signature and finger print to the document he gave me..."

"It's impossible!" she objected.

"Sorry but it is, you signed it without reading. You thought that it was just a piece of paper. And about your finger print… I took I when you were asleep." She explained.

My dear wife was kinda shocked. "That… that is… why" she said not trying to continue.

"And that goes to you also" Eman said turning to look at me. "I did also the same; the only difference is that you are only half awake when those things happened."

I just rolled my eyes in response. Ms. Kamiya screeched in annoyance with my reaction. "So why do we need to get married…I mean what is the reason behind this?" she asked.

"Business, both of your family needs to support each other in order to maintain its capability and fame." Eman informed.

"But why us?" she again asked.

"Because you're both the most convenient of all" he again said

"Convenient? Or the only option?"

"Correct… this is the only option"

They continued to talk over the business' problem; I listen and listen until…

A cell phone rang, it was Ginacel's. "Hello…yes, yes…" she talked over the phone.

Eman looked at his watch and left after saying goodbye. "Ok sir yes sir…I'll be right there" click

"Sorry Mrs. Takaishi but your father wanted to see me at once." She said preparing to leave.

"Never to call me that, Ginacel." She said in disgust.

"oh, before I forgot… this is your new home, your clothes Mr. Takaishi is at the kitchen and yours, Mrs. Takaishi is there beside the sofa." She said then left. Oh great they left without my wild comments…oh well who cares!

silence

I sat at the edge of the sofa and she's on the other edge. I stole glances at her with out her knowing. She was indeed pretty and also have curves but still, she has small breast, well not my type at all. I can't believe that Ms. Kamiya, the old hag is actually 18 and now she is Mrs. Takaishi. I just married my teacher.

"What is there for us to do? I can't tell the whole class that I am from a rich family and married, especially I'm married with one of my students" she said then sighing.

"I don't know... I don't want them to know either. Just continue saying that you are single and tell them you are still Ms. Kamiya they knew. Only Davis knew my status of living and things, but I can't tell him that I'm married with you"

"Why?"

"I can't tell him I'm the husband of his beloved teacher"

"You're telling me that we must hide this relationship we have?"

"We don't have any relationship, we were just forced to get married, and it's not our fault."

"Ok, but we have another problem…there is only one bed here…and I don't want to sleep on the couch."

"One bed? So you mean that I must sleep on the couch? Well sorry **_cup A_**, but never!"

"Cup A? Where did that came from?"

"Well I can't call you 'love me now' since I don't care about love, so I'll call you cup A from now on." I smirked.

"Fine you want it that way, and then **_pervert_**, I will sleep now on **_my_** bed." She stood up and walked to the bed.

"Your bed? This is the house we both shared, so I believe that that bed is also mine."

Me and my wife raced towards the bed and continuously fight over the pillow. And then… you know what happened? Well… it's…

To be continued…

Well how was it? Please review and please give me some ideas, I'm running out of it.

Well… this is Sky Heavens signing off… bye…


End file.
